This invention is directed to test strips for determination of characteristics of samples, unitized housings, and kits incorporating the test strips, and methods of determining the characteristics of samples using the test strips.
Among the many analytical systems used for detection and/or determination of analytes, particularly analytes of biological interest, are chromatographic assay systems. Among the analytes frequently assayed with such systems are:
(1) hormones, such as human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG), frequently assayed as a marker of human pregnancy;
(2) antigens, particularly antigens specific to bacterial, viral, and protozoan pathogens, such as Streptococcus, hepatitis virus, and Giardia;
(3) antibodies, particularly antibodies induced as a result of infection with pathogens, such as antibodies to the bacterium Helicobacter pylori and to human immunodeficiency virus (HIV);
(4) other proteins, such as hemoglobin, frequently assayed in determinations of fecal occult blood, an early indicator of gastrointestinal disorders such as colon cancer;
(5) enzymes, such as aspartate aminotransferase, lactate dehydrogenase, alkaline phosphatase, and glutamate dehydrogenase, frequently assayed as indicators of physiological function and tissue damage;
(6) drugs, both therapeutic drugs, such as antibiotics, tranquilizers and anticonvulsants, and illegal drugs of abuse, such as cocaine, heroin, and marijuana; and
(7) vitamins.
Such chromatographic systems are frequently used by physicians and medical technicians for rapid in-office diagnosis and therapeutic monitoring of a variety of conditions and disorders. They are also increasingly used by patients themselves for at-home monitoring of such conditions and disorders.
Among the most important of such systems are the "thin layer" systems in which a solvent moves across a thin, flat absorbent medium.
Among the most important of tests that can be performed with such thin layer systems are immunoassays, which depend on the specific interaction between an antigen or hapten and a corresponding antibody. The use of immunoassays as a means of testing for the presence and/or amount of clinically important molecules has been known for some time. As early as 1956, J. M. Singer reported the use of an immune-based latex agglutination test for detecting a factor associated with rheumatoid arthritis (Singer et al., Am. J. Med. 22:888-892 (1956)).
Among the chromatographic techniques used in conjunction with immunoassays is a procedure known as immunochromatography. In general, this technique uses a disclosing reagent or particle that has been linked to an antibody to the molecule to be assayed, forming a conjugate. This conjugate is then mixed with a specimen and, if the molecule to be assayed is present in the specimen, the disclosing reagent-linked antibodies bind to the molecule to be assayed, thereby giving an indication that the molecule to be assayed is present. The disclosing reagent or particle can be identifiable by color, magnetic properties, radioactivity, specific reactivity with another molecule, or another physical or chemical property. The specific reactions that are employed vary with the nature of the molecule being assayed and the sample to be tested.
Immunochromatographic assays fall into two principal categories: "sandwich" and "competitive," according to the nature of the antigen-antibody complex to be detected and the sequence of reactions required to produce that complex. In general, the sandwich immunochromatographic procedures call for mixing the sample that may contain the analyte to be assayed with antibodies to the analyte. These antibodies are mobile and typically are linked to a label or a disclosing reagent, such as dyed latex, a colloidal metal sol, or a radioisotope. This mixture is then applied to a chromatographic medium containing a band or zone. This band or zone contains immobilized antibodies to the analyte of interest. The chromatographic medium often is in the form of a strip resembling a dipstick. When the complex of the molecule to be assayed and the labeled antibody reaches the zone of the immobilized antibodies on the chromatographic medium, binding occurs and the bound labeled antibodies are localized at the zone. This indicates the presence of the molecule to be assayed. This technique can be used to obtain quantitative or semi-quantitative results.
Examples of sandwich immunoassays performed on test strips are described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,146 to Grubb et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,241 to Tom et al. both of which are incorporated herein by this reference.
In addition to immunochromatographic assays, it is also known to use enzyme-based chromatographic assays. These techniques are roughly analogous to immunochromatographic assays, but use an enzymatically catalyzed reaction instead of an antigen-antibody reaction. The enzymatically catalyzed reaction frequently generates a detectable product. Other analogous chromatographic assays are known.
Although useful, currently available chromatographic techniques using test strips have a number of drawbacks. Many samples, such as fecal samples, contain particulate matter that can clog the pores of the chromatographic medium, greatly hindering the immunochromatographic process. Other samples, such as blood, contain cells and colored components that make it difficult to read the test. Even if the sample does not create interference, it is frequently difficult with existing chromatographic test devices to apply the sample to the chromatographic medium so that the sample front moves uniformly through the chromatographic medium to insure that the sample reaches the area where binding is to occur in a uniform, straight-line manner.
Sample preparation and waste generation are responsible for other problems with currently available devices and techniques for immunochromatography. The increased prevalence of diseases spread by infected blood and blood fractions, such as AIDS and hepatitis, has exacerbated these problems. It is rarely possible to apply a sample (such as feces) or a sampling device (such as a throat swab) directly to the chromatographic medium. Several extraction and pretreatment reactions are usually required before the sample can be applied to the chromatographic medium. These reactions are typically carried out by the physician or technician performing the test in several small vessels, such as test tubes or microfuge tubes, requiring the use of transfer devices such as pipettes. Each of these devices is then contaminated and must be disposed of using special precautions so that workers or people who may inadvertently come into contact with the waste do not become contaminated.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved chromatographic device for the performance of immunochromatographic assays or other analogous assays. Such a device should be capable of receiving a possibly contaminated sample or a sample preparation device directly so as to eliminate the need for extraction vessels and transfer devices. Such a device, preferably in the form of a test strip, should also be capable of performing immunochromatographic assays on colored samples or samples containing particulates without interference and should be able to deliver the sample to the chromatographic medium uniformly and evenly to improve accuracy and precision of the tests. This aspect of an improved assay device is particularly important in avoiding false negatives and false positives.